


Porn Doctor: Kylo Ren

by PancakeGoth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, I couldn't help myself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeGoth/pseuds/PancakeGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Porn Doctor is in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Doctor: Kylo Ren

Porn Doctor Kylo Ren brooded sexily in his office at Starkiller Base and picked up the phone.  
"Hux who is my next patient oh no he hurt his big thigh during the battle send him in."  
A short man with a handsome face walks in and he's totally hot. Kylo did a saucy pout.  
"Doctor," Poe Dameron said, limping, "I need help with my BODY owww, oooh, ow." The hunk sat down in the doctor's interrogation chair and Kylo couldn't help but look at his bulge. That guy's dick was probably rad. "I hurt my big thigh during the big fight. Right before I was about to blast a guy!" He gestured sadly.  
"Well maybe I can help you get blasted, right now. Where does it hurt?" The doctor could feel his pants tightening in the groin area. He was ready to administer 50ccs of boner.  
"Well right up at the top of my thigh. I dunno, like a centimetre below my ballsack," Poe admitted, gazing up at the doctor beneath a dark fringe of lashes. Kylo longed to fondle that ballsack.  
"Well, let me take a look. How does it feel when I do this?" Kylo rubbed Poe's big thigh wow it was so big.  
"Oh. Uhhhh I don't know doctor," he squirmed in his seat, "I'm not gay."  
"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.  
"Uhhh good point I'm convinced let's do sex." They clutched at each other and did sex.  
"Oh yeah"  
"Eff yeah"  
"Oh eff"  
"Oh YEAH"  
"OH EFF"

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT SORRY


End file.
